


In a Flash

by jacobhart2009



Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobhart2009/pseuds/jacobhart2009
Summary: In preparation for the new season of The Flash, many things happen on the way to the season finale.





	1. Grant and Chord

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is NOT A TRUE STORY. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain. There is no relation to the actual people mentioned in the story.
> 
> Let me know if I should continue the story.

** GRANT GUSTIN & CHORD OVERSTREET **

               “No, I won’t be back in Vancouver until the end of the week,” Grant spoke into his phone as he sat out on the patio at SUR in Los Angeles waiting on his lunch date.  “They don’t need me for the table read for the first episode because my part is a surprise, Candice.  Plus I don’t mind having a little more time to spend with the fiancée.”

               “I still can’t believe you are getting married especially with all the fun I know you like to have,” his co-star giggled over the phone.  “You’re just lucky that you found someone who like extracurricular activity as much as you do.”

               “That is very true,” he laughed with her.

               “So what are you having lunch with?” she asked.

               “One of my old Glee co-stars,” he answered after he took a sip of his wine.  “Berlanti is searching for an Aquaman to use on all four of the shows.  Darren suggested him to Greg when he did his guest spot and since I worked with him before he wanted me to talk to him about it.”

               “So you’re bringing it up to him for the first time?” she assumed.

               “No, Greg’s already spoken to him.  He knows he has the capability to play the character and he’s not afraid to be shirtless half of the time, but he’s really into his music right now and it’s doing really well, so the real question is whether or not he’s ready to come back to television or not,” Grant explained.

               “So your job is to convince him to do it?  Why you and not Melissa?  Didn’t they work together longer?”

               Two reasons.  One, he’s really good friends with her ex-husband so that’s awkward.  Two, he and I have a history.”

               “So hot . . .” he could hear her smile forming through the phone.  “I’ve met him before.  He’s a really sweet guy.  He’d be fun to have around Vancouver.”

               “Yeah, give him a year and he’d know all the casts intimately,” Grant joked.

               “I guess I’d have to start with yours.”

               Grant looked up and saw Chord Overstreet standing in front of him.  He wore black jeans that could have been painted on, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

               “I’m going to have to call you back,” Grant hung up his phone, placed it on the table, and stood to give his old friend a hug.  “It’s been a long time, Chord.”

               “Yeah, I haven’t seen you since you became a super hero,” Chord laughed as he sat down.

               “And I haven’t seen you since you became a music star,” Grant’s ear-to-ear smile crossed his face.  “I’ve got all your music downloaded on my phone.  You’re on your way up, killer.”

               “Well, it’s been fun.  I just wanted to prove myself outside of Glee, you know.  I’ve got a lot more to offer than that show allowed,” Chord mentioned before ordering a Jack and Coke from the bar.  “I think I know where my talents lie there.”

               “What do you mean?” Grant wondered.

               “I seem to be great at writing songs for television and movies.  My songs have been used so much for that.  I owe the CW a lot for my success with as much as they used my songs,” Grant thought he saw Chord wink at him but he wasn’t sure.  “But now, I’m itching to get back to acting.  Don’t get me wrong I loved the Sam Evans character, but I want to prove I can do more.”

               “Funny you should mention that,” Grant began his pitch.  “Because you’re our number one choice to play Arthur Curry.”

               “AKA Aquaman.  Is this your play to get me shirtless again?” he was sure Chord winked this time.

               “It certainly wouldn’t hurt our ratings,” Grant’s smile returned.  “Plus, you’d be playing off of all four shows not just one so that would give you a lot of work.”

               “Would I get to work with you again?” Chord asked.

               “I’m sure you would.  Greg knows we go way back.  He’d obviously want to use that to his advantage,” Grant wasn’t sure how far to push his luck.  “Plus, once he sees how much chemistry we have together he’d have to use it on-screen.”

               “Well, you’re there permanently and you’ve already had Nolan and Darren so you might as well have the fourth in that foursome in the Berlanti-verse,” Chord blushed.  “I assume you remember that night.  It was the first time I’d ever . . .”

               “It was a great night,” Grant interrupted.  “Darren usually has good ideas.  I’m still surprised he got you involved.”

               “Lots of alcohol,” Chord admitted.

               “From what he told me he didn’t need to give you alcohol after that night,” he let the implication just sit between them while he watched Chord blush.  He couldn’t help but think it was cute.

               “What can I say?  It’s Darren.  I’d do anything for the kid,” Chord sounded so innocent with his response.

               “Well, my marching orders are to do anything I can to get you to come to Vancouver and sign with us.  So what’s it going to take, Mr. Overstreet?” he stared into the blonde’s eyes as he sipped his wine.

               The two young men stared at each other.  Both began to smile slowly.

               “You don’t have to do anything to get me to sign the contract.  I want to work with all of you,” Chord smiled.  “But if you’d like to come back to my room and celebrate with me, I wouldn’t be opposed to spending the afternoon with you.”

               “I thought you’d never ask.”

***

               Chord opened the door to the amazing suite that he was staying in while in Los Angeles.  Grant walked in and over to the window what had a perfect view of the Hollywood sign.  He stared at it for a moment before he heard Chord speak behind him.

               “There’s a pretty good view over here too.”

               Grant turned around to find Chord standing there only in skimpy black Calvin Klein briefs.  They had a bulge in the front of them that left little to the imagination.  He scanned the musculature of the man standing before him and felt his attraction through his entire body.

               “I don’t know what to say,” Grant couldn’t catch his breath.

               Chord walked closer to him.  “Then don’t talk.  Just get naked.”

               The next thing both of them knew they were standing in front of each other completely naked.

               “It’s bigger than I remember,” Grant admitted as he wrapped his hand around Chord’s manhood.  “It just keeps getting bigger.”

               “He does have a mind of his own,” Chord pulled Grant towards him.  “Like right now he wants to see what kind of noises we can get out of you.”

               “I don’t know what you remember . . .” Grant began to defend his position

               Chord got right next to his friend and caressed his butt squeezing it slightly.  “What I remember is we have a lot in common.  We only do this behind closed doors and when we get the itch.  We fall in love with women.  You’re engaged to one.  But we both know there are certain spots that only another man can touch and I’d really like to touch your right now.”

               He let his ring finger slip into the cleft between the muscular cheeks until it found Grant’s magic spot.  Chord knew he was there when the brunette’s body tightened up and then relaxed to the point that he lay all his weight against the blonde.

               “That’s it.  Just let me take care of you,” Chord continued prodding his sweet spot and pressing soft kisses on Grant’s neck.  “I need to hear you tell me that this is something you want or we should stop.”

               “I want this,” he whispered.

               “Louder,” Chord demanded.

               “I want this!” Grant dropped to his knees to prove the fact true.


	2. The appetizer . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the initial moment between them, Chord takes Grant to the suite's shower to show him how great an Aquaman he can really be.

Chord stood next to his hotel bed staring out the window at the Hollywood sign in complete ecstasy. The wetness around his penis made his smile grow as he licked his big lips thinking about what Grant was on his knees doing to him. There were few people, male or female that could engulf his full shaft, but Grant was one of them. He looked down and could see his friend's puppy dog eyes staring back up at him. He couldn't help but laugh out loud when Grant smiled around his cock.

"Are you enjoying yourself down there?" Chord smirked.

Popping the fat dick out of his mouth, he continued his smile as he licked it from base to tip. "I actually forgot how much fun this is to just hangout with the boys."

"Well if I move to Vancouver, we can hang out all you want if you keep doing this," Chord's voice was breathy as he tried to control the spasms of pleasure coursing through his body. "Touch yourself. I don't want to be the only one feeling this good." He watched as Grant began to stroke his six inch beautiful cock. He could see his friend's eyes roll back in his head which struck him as a beautiful sight. He watched as his friend took pleasure in taking care of both of them. He took the moniker of "Flash" to heart as his mouth moved faster than he'd seen from anyone else. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Are you trying to make me cum?"

Grant smiled. "What do you think?" he said before continuing.

"Then I want it all over your face. Let's see how pretty I can make your face," the blond began to stroke his cock so it touched Grant's lips. 

"Paint me, you mother fucker," Grant winked at his friend. "Give me all you've got." He licked the tip of Chord's dick and it began to shoot all over him. The first shot made it in his mouth but the next 5 all covered his face. The intensity of the orgasm caused Chord to fall to his knees in front of Grant. The two boys looked into the other's eyes, stared for a moment, and burst into fits of laughter from the craziness of what occurred. Chord took his thumb and rubbed the semen away from Grant's eye. He licked it off and smiled. "I taste pretty good."

Grant licked around his lips and tasted his friend. "Yeah, you do."

"I need to take care of you now," Chord reached between Grant's legs wrapping his hand around the softening cock.

"Can we clean my face off first so I can actually see you do it," the brunette smirked. "Besides Aquaman should like shower sex."

"I really do."


End file.
